Just For You
by WhiteBunny777
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is an executioner in Magnolia. One day, Gildarts gives him a job. His job is to execute a girl. And that girl is his first love! What will Natsu do? Will he shoot her? And what did she do that made her got a death penalty? Read to find out! - Based on Yanagi Nagi x Maeda Jun song called "Executioner no Koi".


AN: Hey, guys. So this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. This story is based on a song by Yanagi Nagi x Maeda Jun called "Executioner No Koi". I'll try my best. Sorry if my English is bad, it's not my mother language. Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer : If I own it, I already turned Nalu into canon.

Natsu P.O.V

Another day to work, huh? It's not _that _bad, right to be an executioner? I sit on my chair, looking out the window boringly. It's been 3 days since I go to work wearing this green uniform. Yes. I, Natsu Dragneel, working as an executioner for Magnolia. But, I haven't executed anyone yet. Sooner or later, I'm sure these hands of mine will kill _someone _out there. I wonder will I go to heaven if I killed many people?

That's what an executioner's job after all.

"Hey! Flame brain! Daydreaming again, huh?". Ice stripper looked at me boringly. I don't know what his problem, but since our first meeting, we started to call ourselves like that.

"Why is it matter to you anyway, Ice prick? Looking for a fight, huh? Bring it on! I'm all fired up!" I yelled at him, standing up from my chair.

"Nah, not today. I've got a job to be done. Anyway, I heard from Gajeel just now that you've been picked to execute _someone_ tomorrow." He said seriously at me.

"You serious, Ice princess? That ain't a joke, right?" I asked him leaning a bit to him. My face full of excitement. He looked at me with 'why-would-I-lie-to-you-idiot' expression.

"R-right. Why would you lie to me?" I quickly nodded to him.

"Oh yeah, Gildarts is calling you. He told me to tell you to go to his office, right now. I have a job to be done, I don't want my head to be pulled out by Erza! So, see ya later, flame brain!" He dashed off from my desk, running to the exit door.

"Stupid ice prick…" I sighed. But, Erza can be so scary sometimes. Just remembering it makes me feel sick from the last time. I walked toward Gildarts' office. At the end of the hallway, I can see his office door because there's a board sign 'Gildarts Clive' at his door. I knocked it.

"Come in" called Gildarts from inside the room. I came inside the room and closed the door behind me.

"What do you want with me, old man?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey! Don't call me 'old man' you brat! Listen, I have a job for you to be done tomorrow. I assume Alzack already trained you with guns, right?" He turned back to me. Resting his elbows on his desk seriously. I nodded at him. He leaned back to his chair and say,

"Then I can give you this job. Tomorrow morning at 10 AM, you will execute a woman on the field." He said sternly. Then he opened his report book.

"A woman?" I asked him raising my eyebrow again in confusion. Actually, it rarely happened here in Magnolia. Most of the people that were executed are men. Beside that, we just execute people who did crimes that threatening a big amount of citizens in here. So, what did this girl do?

"Earth to Natsu! Are you even listening?" Ask Gildarts shouting.

I shook my head and said

"I'm sorry. What did you say again?" I looked at him, trying to focus. After all, is not like I will _fall in love_ with this girl, right? All I have to do is just shoot her. That's my job as an executioner.

Gildarts sighed at me and looked at me again.

"Listen carefully, Natsu. You need to focus. This is not a random case. You will execute a person tomorrow." He said sternly. Sometimes, Gildarts can be a serious person too. I nodded at his statement.

"From the report I've received, the woman's name is Lucy Heartfilia. Age 26…."

Huh? Where did I hear that before..? I feel like I've heard it, but where?

"….A member of Heartfilia family. Her mother and father died in a horse carriage accident in X791. She has been charged for bombing a market near here because the time bomb only has her fingerprints. Still single. Live alone in an apartment on Strawberry Street. The Magnolia Guards found some tools to assemble the bomb a few days ago in her apartment. She told the judges in the court that she has been set up by a woman named Angel from Oracion Seis Corporation. But when the judges asked her where's the evidence, she didn't have any of it. So, the judges have been decided to charge a death penalty for her. That's the case, Natsu. Here's a photo of her."

He showed me the photo and I picked it up from his desk. A blonde…with big chocolate brown eyes. Where did I see them? I'm pretty sure I've seen it before.

"Hey, old man. Do you mind if borrow this picture?" I asked him furrowing my eyebrows.

"No. You can borrow it brat. For what anyway? She someone you know before?" He asked me, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't know….yet" I muttered 'yet' part under my breath.

"Well, whatever you do is your business. Your job is just to shoot her. After all, Alzack said that you have the highest score in his shooting exercise. So, I leave it to you. Can you do it, Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yes, sir!" I looked at him and say seriously.

"You can go. Prepare yourself tonight. " Gildarts said, turning around his chair.

I grabbed the door handle and opened it. Once I was outside, I started to walk to my room again. Wondering who was the girl Gildarts told be before. I'm really sure that I've seen _that_ face before. Blonde hair, big chocolate brown eyes, ponytail on the side of her head. But I can't remember it! Damn it!

I scratch my head in curiosity about this girl and sat down on my chair.

"Geez! Who was that? Why can't I remember it?!" I yelled in frustration. Suddenly I heard someone behind me.

"Can't remember what, Salamander? It's rare to see ya thinking. Gehe" Gajeel stood right in front of me. A couple of minutes ago, I'm sure there was no one in my room.

"Wha-? How did you get in here? I didn't hear any knock! If you want to go inside my room, knock first you stupid metal bars" I said at him boringly.

"I ALREADY knocked you idiot. What the hell is wrong with your ears, huh?" He glared at me.

I sighed and said "Sorry, too many things on my head"

"Is that about thing you can't remember before?" He sat on one of the chairs in my room.

"Yeah. You know about the one who will I execute tomorrow, right?" I asked him resting my elbows on my desk.

"Yeah. I've heard it from Laxus just now. Lucy Heartfilia, right, Salamander? So what about her?"

I nodded and said "I'm pretty sure that I've heard and seen her name and face before. But I just can't remember it. Damn it!" I cursed and put her photo from my pocket on my desk.

"Heh….so this is Lucy Heartfilia, huh? I've heard she told the judges that she's been set up by Angol or whatever from Oracion Seis Corporation" Said Gajeel looking at her photo closely.

"You mean Angel?" I corrected him.

"Yeah. I don't care though" He said putting Lucy's photo on my desk boringly.

"Hey, flame brain! Oh, so you're here too, Gajeel!". Here it comes another annoying person.

"Yo, ice stripper." I mumbled with a sigh.

"Ooh, Natsu Dragneel is a little bit moody now, huh? What's up?" Ice stripper looked at me.

"Gehe. Probably because of this chick he's going to execute tomorrow in this photo" said metal piercing looking out the window and pointing at the photo on my desk, trying to pretend it didn't matter to him.

"I see. Flame brain is falling in love, huh? Who's this chi-no way..." Ice stripper frozed and mumbled the last part of his sentence as he looked at the photo and picked it up quickly.

"Whoa, why the sudden action? Looking her photo from up to down, like some maniac. Ya know her?" Metal piercing asked him turning his chair and raising his eyebrow.

Ice stripper had shocked look on his face. His skin turned pale and his eyes were big as plates.

"What? You know her?" I asked him in confusion.

"Dear Mavis..,..this is Lucy..,my childhood friend..."

.

AN: How was it? Is it good/bad? Let me know about it! Don't forget to leave a review, guys! Well, that's all for now. Sorry if Natsu and the others characters are OOC. I will update the 2nd chapter if I have a free time. Maybe this story will end 3 or 4 chapters again. Bye for now! ^_^

-WhiteBunny777


End file.
